Motor vehicles are exposed to various wind loads during travel. In particular, a traveling motor vehicle may be exposed to a crosswind, which, depending on location, may vary considerably. Depending on intensity, the crosswind may result in a strong lateral—in particular, sudden—swerving of the motor vehicle. In particular, an additional yawing moment may be generated by a crosswind, since the center of gravity of the motor vehicle is not situated at the same place as the aerodynamic center of the motor vehicle. This swerving can be compensated by a counter-steering of the motor vehicle.
Since a crosswind acts on a lateral surface of a motor vehicle, the crosswind loads increase with large lateral surfaces, and with vehicle centers of gravity situated geodetically higher up. In particular, the crosswind loads acting on a larger motor vehicle, for instance an SUV (Sport Utility Vehicle), are greater on account of the larger lateral surface area, particularly with regard to the greater height of the vehicle, than in the case of smaller motor vehicles. Larger motor vehicles therefore react more sensitively to a crosswind.
DE 197 05 635 A1 discloses an apparatus for triggering a control procedure and/or warning procedure in a motor vehicle with a device for ascertaining the actual value of the crosswind really acting on the motor vehicle. A limiting-value determination-and-evaluation device for ascertaining a limiting value of the crosswind speed depending on the current driving conditions of the vehicle is arranged in the motor vehicle. The values detected by the device for ascertaining the actual value of the crosswind are supplied to the limiting-value determination-and-evaluation device and compared with the ascertained limiting values of the crosswind speed. Depending on this comparison, a driver-information device and/or a vehicle-control device is/are actuated. For instance, depending on this comparison a vehicle speed can be reduced. The limiting-value determination-and-evaluation device can receive the actual values of the crosswind via a mobile radio receiver.